Brief Meeting
by Ravenclaw667
Summary: Sherlock spots the tenth Doctor running down Baker Street and gets rather curious, deciding to follow a meeting ensues between a time traveler and the greatest (consulting) Detective the world has ever seen. I'm sorry I need help with my grammar if you would kindly tell me what to fix in a PM that would be great.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Sherlock or Doctor Who. Wish I did. *grumbles*

Dedicated to one of my best friends who shall remain nameless. Hopefully you enjoy. Oh, and just for your information I did NOT edit this so I am sorry! I hope it's at least good. Thanks for reading anyway and like everyone mentions. Reviews are great.

*****************-SH*******DW***************

Sherlock stared out his window mumbling about how bored he was when he caught sight of a man with wild brown hair and a trench coat racing down the street. He shook his head before throwing on his scarf and leaving the room but stared at the smiley face riddled with bullet holes on the wall and shook his head and left the door closing with a small click.

The Doctor stared at the man exiting the flat on 221B Baker Street and then continued running. He really didn't have time for him at the moment. Quickly, at the end of the street he turned and raced down another street and into the park and into the T.A.R.D.I.S throwing his trench coat on the ground.

"Stupid cybermen!" he yelled to no one in particular and then a voice stopped him short.

Sherlock stared at the blue public call box in wonder before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Impossible but yet...possible. Bigger on the inside…"

"Excuse me. Not really. This is my SHIP last I checked not yours."

Sherlock stared at the man for it was indeed the man he'd seen running down the street with the trench coat.

"And who are you?" Sherlock asked maybe a tad cryptically.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Sherlock asked trying to get clarification.

"Just the Doctor and Who. Are. You? and what are you doing in MY T.A.R.D.I.S?!"

Sherlock merely shook his head and moved so he was standing in front of this...Doctor.

"Sherlock Holmes. The world's one and only consulting detective and you really should get over this girl you've lost. She wasn't going to stay. What was her name? Oh. Rose. Obviously, no one ever has this many roses sitting around their home."

The Doctor stiffened before glaring at Sherlock and pulling a metal stick from his pocket and pointing it at Sherlock who merely laughed. Most likely the wrong course of action but Sherlock found it to be quite reasonable.

"YOU DARE!"

"Yes. Yes I do Doctor." Sherlock replied.

"Do you have a mental affliction?"

"Actually yes." Sherlock quipped back at this Doctor.

"Really then. What is it?"

"OH. I know"

Sherlock frowned at the Doctor and thought silently to himself. 'He's going to say Psychopath.' Sure enough The Doctor did.

"Your a Psychopath. "

"Actually no." Sherlock shot back.

"I'm a high functioning Sociopath. Do your research Doctor."

"Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to be the madman in a box!"

"Well, Excuse me but I AM not mad!" Sherlock screamed back at the Doctor who in turn took a step to come face to face with the famous (consulting)detective.

"Well then! Why do they say your a Psychopath!?" The Doctor screamed back at Sherlock who yelled back indignantly.

"I AM NOT A PHYSCOPATH! I AM A HIGH FUNCTIONING SOCIOPATH!"

"FINE THEN!" The Doctor yelled back.

Both men stood down and eyed each other for any threats. After a good five awkward minutes Sherlock was tempted to just walk out and put the whole meeting behind when the Doctor started laughing. Of course, Sherlock in turn looked back at their "conversion" and let out a manly giggle as well.

"So~ How about we get some tea then?" The Doctor asked.

"Might as well." Sherlock replied.

Many would say that as two men walked down Baker Street they had never seen anything stranger as the infamous Sherlock Holmes strolled down the street with a man whom had wild brown hair and a flowing tan trench coat.

The two seemed to be rather relaxed and were cracking jokes about a previous meeting before both men walked into the flat 221B and from there no one knew what happened.

* 1-2 years later *

Sherlock stared at the pale T.A.R.D.I.S and couldn't help the frown that came upon his face. Something was different. Something was wrong with The Doctor. 'Well, might as well go on in.'

The Doctor slammed his hands down on the consoles of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"WHY SHERLOCK!? WHY DID YOU DO IT!? Why would you commit suicide?"

Sherlock couldn't help it. He laughed silently then walked near the Doctor before leaning over him and whispering "Ello. You still owe me a trip to a certain museum."

He soon found himself in a hug before The Doctor drew back and pointed his sonic screwdriver at Sherlock and turned it on. A slight shiver ran through him but that was it and The Doctor grabbed him in a hug again.

"How did you..." The Doctor whispered.

"Do you really want to know?" Sherlock asked.

"No. No I don't." The Doctor quipped back.

Alright, definitely not my best work and there is probably SEVERAL grammatical mistakes and what not. But the point is that I tried. Please no flames they make me cry and not want to write and that's no fun. Reviews are great and I'll try to respond. Although if you did find some major errors PM them to me and I'll try to find time to fix them. Thank you for reading.

~Ravenclaw667


End file.
